


your love is sunlight

by sxndazed



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxndazed/pseuds/sxndazed
Summary: Sometimes Blaine needs a reminder.





	your love is sunlight

There's a folded piece of paper sitting in Blaine's wallet.

It's soft and ripped around the edges, and the blue lines are a little faded from the constant rubbing against the fabric and his fingertips.

It sits in a pocket behind all of his cards. He's reckless about pulling things out of his wallet and putting them back in, and he doesn't want to lose it so he's careful to place it snugly in the pocket.

He's had it for several years now. He has trouble keeping track of his belongings and he loses things pretty frequently, so he's surprised that he's been able to hold onto this.

He remembers the day he got it. It was early in the summer, and he was in Kurt's room. It was hot, and he was starting to sweat but he couldn't keep himself from staying close to Kurt, from running his hands across his skin and placing kisses on his hands. The sun was slowly setting and the last bits of daylight were streaming in from the window.

Kurt always had freckles, and he remembers falling in love with them that day. He's always admired them, admired how they were speckled across his skin, especially when he spent more time in the sun. But in that moment, the sun bathed him in warmth and light and his skin was freckled and he felt  _ human _ instead of someone out of reach. His hair turned golden in the sun, and the small smile on his face was radiant and gorgeous. Kurt looked like someone out of a dream, but Blaine saw the light sheen of sweat with his unruly hair and felt grounded in that moment by how real this beautiful boy was.

Blaine reached out for his hand and held it close to his lips. He cradled it, rubbing small circles in his palm with his thumb. He kissed each of his fingertips, his lips skimming down and his teeth sometimes catching on the skin. Kurt's breath hitched, and his skin was flushed.

He has always envied the way Kurt blushed, how his whole body feels it and he turns a beautiful shade of pink. Kurt hates it when he blushes. He feels exposed and unattractive, but Blaine loves it. He loves how he can feel the warmth and see the effects of his words or actions on his skin. He feels clumsy when he blushes; the flush makes him look more overheated than anything else. He thinks that everything is better on Kurt though.

Several minutes passed before Kurt pulled away completely. He sat up with his back against the bed frame and looked at Blaine still lying on his stomach. His eyes glimmered as he focused on the sight in front of him – Blaine, with his hair slowly curling from the sweat and his face relaxed with a sweet smile. 

Kurt reached for his bedside drawer and pulled out a notebook. He grabbed a pen and quickly scribbled something before tearing it out. Blaine was about to ask when Kurt reached down and tucked the paper – now folded neatly – into the pocket of his shorts.

"Read it later."

"Not now?" He pouted at the thought of waiting.

"Nope. Don't forget it though."

Blaine opened his mouth to protest,  _ I won't forget _ on the tip of his tongue, but Kurt caught his lips in a kiss and his words were forgotten in favour of Kurt's tongue and his hands all over him.

He forgot about it when he made it home. It was only when it fell out of his pocket when he changed out of his shorts for the night that he remembered it was there. He carefully unfolded it, trying not to crumple it anymore than it had been from being in his pocket.

There, in Kurt's neat script, read:

_ I love you. I am so lucky to have you. Please don't forget that. xxx _

He reached for his phone and quickly tapped out a message.

**Blaine**

I love you too

**Kurt**

You forgot didn't you?

**Blaine**

.....no?

**Kurt**

Please note that I'm rolling my eyes

**Blaine**

Noted

**Kurt**

Love you

Don't forget this time

<3

He put the folded piece of paper in his wallet that night. It's been there since that night. The lines are faded, the ink is a little smudged, and the paper is crumpled from the times Blaine has forgotten and fucked himself over for it when he sees it.

He tries not to forget. He does sometimes. He forgets when Kurt moves away and when it gets hard, but he's reminded more often than not. Especially now, now when he gets to come home and see Kurt working at his desk or fiddling with his clothes in their room. He's reminded when there's a kiss in the morning before they leave for school or work and a kiss at night to end the day, when there's a text that says "be safe x" or a sticky note with a reminder scribbled out on the fridge. He's reminded when he looks at the glimmering ring on his finger and when he gets to say "my husband" at any moment he can.

He's reminded in so many ways, day after day, and he's so lucky for that.

And if he forgets, he just opens his wallet and pulls out that folded piece of paper to remember.


End file.
